Salvado por la Muerte
by Crazy Jazzy
Summary: Aquella última nevada granate liberaría su alma en pena. Aquél último acto perdonaría todos sus pecados. Su fantasma podría descansar en paz.


¡Tada! Si, lo sé, no es lo que siempre escribo, pero me gustó tanto la película que debía escribir esto. Pronto leeré el libro :3

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: La Cumbre Escarlata (Crimson Peak) ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad. Derechos a sus respectivos dueños.**_

* * *

 _ **SPOILER: Si no has visto la película o leído el libro, piensa dos veces en leer esto xD**_

* * *

La nieve caía al pasto como todos los años, dejando la mansión rodeada por un color blanco, haciendo ilusión a una enorme casa flotando en el vacío. Sabía que no duraría por mucho, pues cada que se avecinaba el invierno y caían las nevadas, el suelo se pintaba con un rojo carmesí debido a las minas de barro rojo que abajo se encontraban. Cada que ocurría el extraño acontesimiento, el pasto parecía estar manchado con un líquido espeso y rojizo como la sangre, dando un increíble escenario aterrador para quien se deleitaba con el caer de los copos de nieve antes de adquirir un tono escarlata.

Toda su vida vio el ir y venir de las estaciones, recordando siempre ese peculiar momento del año donde el pasto se ocultaba bajo cúmulos de nieve. Cuando pequeño, Thomas siempre esperaba con ansias el momento en el que las nubes mostraban señales de un día con nieve, pues durante poco tiempo habría un campo totalmente blanco en el cual pudiera jugar bajo el frío.

Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, Thomas olvidó esa alegría que sentía al ver tal espectáculo. Cada que veía ese rojo a través de las ventanas sentía un gran dolor en su pecho. Cada que observaba aquel tono granate al abrir la enorme puerta de la vieja y deshecha mansión sentía cómo su cabeza daba vueltas. Eran una sensación que detestaba por completo. Aquella coloración gritaba en sus oídos todos sus pecados cometidos en el pasado, y aquellos que cometería en el futuro.

Aunque quisiera, el pobre hombre estaría atado a su destino el resto de su vida, pues el amor fraternal a su hermana lo obligaba a continuar pecando hasta conseguir su meta, la cual a esas alturas parecía imposible de conseguir.

Por fortuna, después de tres intentos, los dos hermanos consiguieron juntar el dinero necesario para hacer funcionar esa máquina infernal con la cual se volverían ricos. Encontraron a una hermosa mujer, hija de un hombre con mucho dinero. Después de haber eliminado al padre de su camino, sólo bastaría con llevar a la joven al lugar que alguna vez llamaron hogar y el dinero sería suyo.

Todo iba según lo planeado. El veneno que Lucille había puesto en el té que le ofrecía estaba haciendo efecto. Pronto Edith caería muerta, dejando la herencia a su "esposo".

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella dejara de estar en su camino y habrían conseguido todo.

Para su desgracia, Thomas se había enamorado de ella. Sin duda alguna, podía decir que era su primer amor.

Y cómo no hacerlo. Su voz dulce y suave, sus ojos claros, su cabello largo, su pálida blanca tez. Era hermosa en todos sus aspectos. Era escritora, compasiva, y muy astuta. Sus movimientos eran delicados, sus rasgos muy finos. Había sido atrapado por aquel sentimiento que lo estremecía y hacía arrepentir de su pasado.

Él sabía que Lucille se molestaría con ello, pues había hecho la promesa de no enamorarse jamás de alguna mujer. Y lo hizo.

Él sabía las consecuencias, y no le importó.

Fue por eso que no le causó ningún remordimiento el despedirse de ambas durante aquella pelea mortal, ni evitar que su amada perdiera la vida a manos de su querida hermana.

Incluso si él ya estaba muerto, su amor por Edith lo hizo volver en aquel momento, donde pudo despedirse de Lucille, permitiendo su última esposa diera el golpe final.

Thomas se alegró de saber que Edith estaría ahora en buenas manos, y sus delitos jamás volverían a arrebatarle la vida a otra mujer. Incluso sabiendo desde un principio que esto le costaría la vida.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal? Es muy corto, pero tenía que escribirlo. Me encantó la película cuando la ví (ir un día después del estreno no está tan mal ._.) y me dolió mucho la muerte de Thomas, eran tan lindo TTwTT ¿por qué los más guapos y dulces tienen que morir? ¿Por qué la maldita de su hermana (por no decir otra cosa) lo obligó a hacer todo eso?**

 **Como sea. Espero les guste. Yo diría que leyeran mis demás historias y esperaran a actualizaciones o a otros fanfics, pero eso es elección de cada persona. Además, es la primera historia que no es de TMNT, aunque tengo muchos borradores por ahí...**

 **Reviews por favor, me gustaría saber qué piensan :3**


End file.
